


Puppy Love

by bellamouse16



Series: The Colorado Puppies [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluffy, Kissing, LOTS OF PUPPIES, M/M, Multi, Puppies, idk about who is up when josty came back up so lets pretend thats right, people turn into puppies because STRESS, this is only rated t cause theyre probs naked when they change back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: Tyson Jost comes back up from the AHL to find a few of his teammates have transformed into puppies.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> The Colorado Avalanche are the human equivalent of puppies and that's what inspired this. It's pretty short cause I've just been using fics as stress relievers. If humans really did turn into puppies from stress, well then, I would definitely be a puppy by now. Anyways, enjoy!

When Josty came back up after his stint with the AHL team, he wasn’t expecting to find Grubi in the locker room surrounded by puppies. It was time for practice and most of the guys were still out on the ice, aside from Grubi since he was going to be in net tonight. Josty hadn’t even said anything when two small brown puppies trailed by one slightly larger blonde puppy ran up to him, leaping up and only reaching his knees.

“Grub… um, why are there puppies?”

Grubi sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“We’ve been cursed.”

“We’ve been what?” Josty asked incredulously.

He sat down and let the puppies all come up to him, some of them climbing right into his lap. A large brown one bounded over and leaped up, planting a few sloppy kisses on Josty’s face.

“The team… a few of the guys went out after the last game and then didn't come into practice the next day. We had to check all their places and just found them like this,” Grubi finished explaining and gestured at the puppies surrounding them.

There were eight puppies frolicking around, most of which were crawling in and out of Josty’s lap.

“So, who?”

“Gabe, Tyson, Nate, Big Z, EJ, Colin, Barbs, and Alex,” Grubi said as he pointed to a blonde labrador, a brown corgi, a brown Labrador, a brown samoyed, two blonde elkhounds, and finally two black retrievers, in that order.

The blonde lab plucked up the corgi and trotted off with it a bit away from the rest of the puppies. Josty sat silently, just trying to wrap his mind around this situation. His teammates - at least some of them, were puppies.

“Do you know how this happened?”

Grubi gave a little half shrug.

“We asked around the league and apparently this, or something similar, has happened before. We called Crosby since he’d left a voicemail for Nate and he said it's happened to some of the younger guys after a win. He said it went away after a day, but from what he knows, he said the Pens organization thought it might be some kind of curse.”

Josty thought it over as a dog, which he was pretty sure was JT, made a running leap towards him, only to be knocked down mid-jump by who Josty figured must be Big Z, just based on all the affection the puppy was showing to everyone he could get to.

“So, we’re just going to watch them?”

“Well, you got here too late for practice, but coach is probably going to put you in cause of the whole puppy problem,” said Matt as he walked into the locker room in full gear.

He carefully maneuvered around the dancing fluff balls. The puppies began yipping and barking as more guys walked in, trying to make sure they didn't step on any paws or tails. Coach Bednar walked in and sighed as he saw his players were still puppies.

“Alright. We’re hoping the guys will be back in time for the game, but we’ve also got permission from the league to postpone the game if they aren’t back before then.”

With that, Coach walked out, mumbling to himself about his team being made up of a group of idiots, cause who else would get themselves turned into puppies. Grubi stood up with EJ and Kerfy in his arms, both trying to lick his face.

“Alright, who wants to puppy sit?”

A few guys started getting undressed quicker or saying they couldn't because of kids or another pet at home. Grubi started handing dogs off to guys. He brought Gabe and Tyson over to Josty.

“You get the captain and og Tys. Good luck.”

Josty reluctantly took the two puppies, letting them curl into his chest. Gabe laid his head against Josty’s chest and Tyson looked up at him with big unblinking eyes. Josty sighed as Matt walked by, patting him on the shoulder.

“Good luck with those two.”

 

Getting the puppies home was a bit difficult. Gave sat still for the most part, just trying to hang his head out the window. Tyson, on the other hand, refused to sit in the back and kept squirming in the front seat. Usually, after practice, Josty would get Starbuck, so he stopped by a drive-thru on the way home. He got two Puppuccinos. That managed to calm Tyson down for the rest of the drive. Gabe ended up with a muzzle covered in froth. It didn't matter much since Tyson happily licked it up. Josty made sure to video the whole thing. It was cut and blackmail was great to have. Josty carried the pups up to his apartment and they both ran off the moment he set them down. Josty went through his typical routine he had before getting sent down. He didn’t see the dogs until he was getting ready for his nap. Gabe and Tyson trotted into his bedroom. Josty laid down in his underwear and an undershirt and immediately found himself with Gabe laying at his side with his head on Josty’s stomach and Tyson curled up on his chest. Josty tried to shift and possibly move them, but both Gabe and Tyson just sleepily crawled back onto him. Josty sight, petting them gently in defeat. He slowly fell asleep, being lulled to sleep by the soft snores around him.

 

When Josty woke up, he had a warm body pressed against his back and one against his front. Both Gabe and Tyson were back to normal. Gabe had one leg thrown over Josty’s hip and Tyson had an arm over his waist. Josty didn’t want to shift away from either of them. He heard Gabe hum and shift closer if that was even possible. Josty felt the light press of lips on the back of his neck and Tyson’s hand slipped beneath Josty’s undershirt. He let out a high pitched breath.

“So you are awake?” Gabe said, his lips turning up into a smile.

Josty’s eyes fluttered open, leaving him staring into Gabe’s soft blue eyes. The edges of his eyes were crinkled. Josty opened his mouth, although he wasn’t sure what he was going to say. It didn't matter. Gabe leaned forward, kissing him gently. He could feel Tyson’s hand slip out from beneath his shirt and fall where Gabe’s hand was sitting on Josty’s hip. Josty was pulled back into the kiss as Gabe’s tongue slid against his bottom lip, begging entrance, which Josty happily allowed. He couldn’t help to sigh into the kiss, especially as he felt Tyson nip at the back of his neck. Josty felt like he was floating as Gabe broke away.

“What’s this,” Josty said, feeling the euphoric feeling fade a bit into confusion.

Josty noticed Gabe glance past him at Tyson as if they were trying to communicate just through a look.

“Maybe we should talk about this over breakfast?” Gave offered.

Josty could hear a slight scoff from behind him.

“Or we could just tell Josty that we’re both insanely into him?”

“You’re what?!” Josty said in a slightly higher pitched voice than usual.

He looked between the two of them.

“We uh, we thought you might know, especially cause of the whole dog thing,” Gabe offered.

“You turned into puppies because of me? That doesn’t make sense. The other guys also turned into puppies so unless you’re telling me you’re all secretly into me…” Josty trailed off as he sat up in bed.

“We turned because being stressed about something can cause you to change, especially if you’re drunk. After the win, we all got wasted and I guess we all started talking about stuff we wouldn’t while sober,” Gabe explained in his captain’s voice, keeping Josty’s attention.

They were all silent for a moment as Josty thought it over.

“You idiots turned into dogs because I make you stressed out enough and the rest of the guys just happened to be stressed enough at the moment to also turn into dogs?”

“Exactly!” Tyson said and sat up, wrapping an arm around Josty’s shoulders. “So, what do you think?”

“About?”

Gabe rolled his eyes. “And he called us idiots.”

Josty narrowed his eyes at Gabe but then looked back at Tyson for an answer.

“About us. You, Gabe, and I.”

Josty blushed.

“I… I wouldn’t want to get in the way of whatever you and Gabe have going on though…”

“Do you really think you would be if we asked you?” Gabe questioned from where he was still sprawled out on the bed.

They were silent again until Josty let out a small laugh.

“You know, you’re an asshole sometimes.”

“Hey!” Gabe exclaimed as Tyson broke out in laughter.

“You’re just lucky I really like you,” Josty continued. “Both of you, actually.”

“So that means…” Tyson asked, trailing off. His eyes were glittering as he looked at Josty,

“Yeah,” Josty replied, suddenly feeling shy.

The moment the words were out of his mouth, Tyson all but tackled him down to the bed and kissed him deeply. When he pulled away, they were both breathing heavy.

“Sorry… guess it's left over from being a dog?” Tyson half apologized about jumping Josty.

Gabe broke out into a hearty laugh.

“Yeah, no. That’s definitely just you, Tys.”

Josty started to giggle as Gabe and Tyson chirped each other, Tyson still on top of Josty. Even though he was half being crushed by Tyson’s weight, Josty didn’t mind. In fact, he was positive he could get used to these two idiots, he thought and looked at them both, unable to hold back the brilliant smile that broke through.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed! As always, comments are appreciated!


End file.
